camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hidden Magic/Powers last update
This is the last list of power, which I created as far my knowledge all the other cabins do have a list abilities. Now if you have any complaints about this issue, please write them out here. If you don't explain or tell me what is is your dispute is here then i will assume that you are okay with it. Nephthys cabin Nephthys was a difficult goddess to figure out since the sources tend to vary over what her purpose is. Now the most common factor I found is that she is the goddess of mourning and funerals. Which is what I based these powers on, the only one that differs is the breathing fire since it mentioned that she was dangerous because of this. Offensive *Children of Nephthys can cause an opponent to be injured by breathing fire at them for a short period of time. (There was several articles saying she can do that.) *Children of Nephthys are able to project a person’s greatest loss into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. Defensive *Children of Nephthys has the ability to force a person to feel a great sense of loss, which allows them to be distracted for a short period of time. (She is the goddess of mourning.} *Children of Nephthys can can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack Passive *Children of Nephthys can sense any death, mortal or monster. *Children of Nephthys can be sense if a spirit or ghost is watching or around them, but they will never be able see, hear or communicate in any way shape or form to them, or know the identity of the spirit around them or their purpose of being their is. Even thoughs summoned by any demigods or gods (Again she the goddess of mourning,and funerals. not death, ghost, or underworld.) *Children of Nephthys can be able to consul a person and help them to accept and move pass any losss Supplementary *When fighting, children of Nephthys are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. *Children of Nephthys have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. Counselors/lt ability *Children of Nephthys have the ability to summon a large group of mummies, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Traits They tend to accept death and loss of a love one quickly They make excellent mortician, and Forensic anthropologist. Although these two cabins do have powers I don't like the current list since in my oppinion they should be slightly altered. Bast Cabin Offensive *Children of Bast can alter their nails so that they can create super sharp claws, which can be used for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. (Baset is the Ultimate feline goddess, and between Pakhet and Baset. It is Baset to which this ability should) *Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. *Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. Defensive *Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. *Children of Bast can alter the atmosphere around an opponent so that their perception of smell can be worse. This can cause daze, confused, vomiting, and suffocation to opponent. Passive *Children of Bast can pounce and jump at amazing distances (Again Baset is the Ultimate feline goddess,are known to be really good jumpers, and if they don't have this ability it would be a terrible shame. In fact i did research on cats ability while doing her cabin's powers which does emphasize on jumping. ) *Children of Bast have acute hearing *Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary *Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. *Children of Bast can take on cat features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. *Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats Counselor and Lt. Power * In rare cases children of Bast have the ability to take on the form of a cat for unlimited time. Traits * Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones * Children of Bast generally more active at night Pakhet Cabin (Pakhet was a war goddess, but she was brought as cabin since she was sometimes associated with Artemis in terms that she was like a hunter. Now the difference between her and Artemis is that Pakhet is can mate with a man. She only as the head of a lion everything else is i think human which is why alterations had to be made here. ) Offensive *Children of Pakhet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. *Children of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. Defensive *Children of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Pakhet. Passive *Children of Pakhet can be able to see in the dark, nearly as well as they see in the day. *Children of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) *Children of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary *Children of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance *Children of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. *Children of Paket are capable of being able to blend or camouflage themselves to the background and environment so that others will not be able to spot them. Counselor/Head Follower and Lt. *Children of Pakhet can enter into a state where they become stronger and faster whenever an opponent uses a physical or an offensive attack against them or another ally. The longer they are in this state the more energy that they waste. Traits * They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. *Children of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. *They remain the age that they became a follower Category:Blog posts